Rotting In Vain
by Bearfield003
Summary: Her laughter echoes in the empty room, seeming to penetrate every inch of the dark abyss they seem to be in. She starts to speak again, low, and cruel, almost in a whisper so her words can forever stay with the breaking man kneeling on the floor. *Chris Redfield*


**Rotting In Vain**

 **All RE characters belong to Capcom**

 **Just a little oneshot. Hope you enjoy! XD**

Chris is on all four, his surroundings unrecognizable- as it is pitch black. From afar there is a voice, coming from all directions.

The shape of a person slowly makes itself known. Her body is almost like golden dust that seems to be there but at the same time transparent. But the more she takes shape, the easier it is to know who she is. Her body stays in this mist like golden state, her facial features much more visible than the lower part of her body.

Carla's plump lips break into a smile, as she sees Chris shake his head, trying to fight the words that are coming out of her mouth. Her thin fingers circle around his broad back, but Chris reacts, throwing his arm back, but like last time his hand goes right through her, distorting her image before it once again fixes itself.

Her laughter echoes in the empty room, seeming to penetrate every inch of the dark abyss they seem to be in. She starts to speak again, low, and cruel, almost in a whisper so her words can forever stay with the breaking man kneeling on the floor.

"You, I left you alive… The worse faith anyone can bear. The guilt of the death of your fellow comrades. I took them all from you, and now I watch you fall on your knees." Carla moves, her mist-like body going through Chris' body. "But you, only you shall survive. So you can bear the guilt."

The man before her presses his head against the floor, making himself smaller to the woman.

"The one thing about death, once it happens there is no turning it around, you can't undo the clock, no matter how strong you get, no matter what you do, once someone is gone, they are out of reach. Out of your reach."

The graveling BSAA captain grits his teeth, his eyes screwing shut. His body shivers when Carla touches his back, her lips brushing his ear. "I took them away from you."

Chris yells at the top of his lungs, and turns around, his eyes landing on nothing but darkness, her body-like mist disappearing as if sand in the air, while it slowly turns into nothing.

From behind Chris, she slowly wraps her arms around him, "You can't hurt me. Not when I won. China, all those innocent people who died because you could not stop the missiles, including the BSAA soldiers stationed there who gave their lives trying to save those civilians. Edonia, those who died on your command. Your other team in China… and Piers. Who had to sacrifice himself for you, when you became so suicidal." Carla smiles when he sees Chris once again lower his head.

"Yes, that's how I want you." She smiles. "After all I did and you are the one to live? You think I'll leave you alone?" Carla asks, a grin taking her lips. "I'll keep haunting you. I won't leave you alone. After everything I have done to you, everyone I have taken from you." Thin fingers slowly wrap around Chris' neck, nails digging into his neck, but he doesn't flinch. "I'm not going anywhere."

Chris feels his body tremble. Hearing a familiar chuckle, the BSAA captain feels her fingers loosen and disappear from pressing against his skin.

Brown eyes go to the black space in front of him, and they land on Wesker, and Alexia. Carla slowly appears next to them, her body finally taking it's full form and looking much more solid like the other two, and not like spirit golden dust.

He can feel them. They're looking at him with devilish grins. They know they won. In the end, they brought him to his knees, one way or another.

 _They just keep taking and taking..._

Chris wakes in cold sweat, his breath uneven. Slowly sitting up, he untangles the sweaty sheets from around his body. His body still shaking, and Carla's voice still so loud in his ears.

It's the sound of thunder that has Chris stiffen, his eyes wide before his mind can process it's just the brewing storm outside. Sweat is sleek against his toned body, the shirt he has on acting like a second skin.

Shaking hands reach for his night stand, his eyes not reading the clock that reads 3:45am. Slipping his hand into the drawer, he takes out his cancer stick and lighter. Quickly Chris lights it, taking a relaxing puff from it before he exhale the nicotine from his nose. It's only then that he is able to get a bearing of himself.

The sound of thunder has him stiffen once again, the heavy blinds enough to block out the lighting's light. If it weren't for those blinds he might have an attack, bright lights seeming to trigger his PTSD.

 _Another nightmare…_ He's home again, from China. His first night, and it's already hell.

The BSAA captain looks up, his eyes landing on the edge, right along the side of the dark large blinds shading the window. He can see the light from the lightning persistently try to crawl it's way through the closed blinds. He just stares for a long time, his mind going blank before _her_ voice comes again.

Carla… she's added to the ghost who haunts him. The weight over his shoulders feels heavy, like it did after S.T.A.R.S, Rock Fort Island, and Kijuju. It's heavy, much heavier than before, and Chris is not sure he can hold it much longer.

Chris takes one more drag before he puts it out on the ashtray next to his bed, used for these very nights. The BSAA's ace lays down again, the covers resting now over his head. He can't face the world now.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. I wanted to explore a little of Chris' inner thoughts and how each battle, death, and scar stays with him.**


End file.
